AT-TE
Summary The All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) was a type of six legged walker manufactured by Rothana Heavy Engineering, a subsidiary of the famous Kuat Drive Yards. They were the standard main battle tank of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars and, after the fall of the Republic and establishment of the Galactic Empire, remained in widespread use with the Imperial Army till their complete replacement by the AT-AT by around 14 BBY. Imperial loyalist forces continued using AT-TEs to protect the famous orbital shipyards of Kuat till their capture by New Republic forces in 5 ABY. Appropriated Clone Wars era AT-TEs were also in use with many cells of the Alliance to Restore the Republic throughout the Galactic Civil War. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C with anti-personnel blaster cannons. High 8-C to 7-C with mass-driver cannon Name: All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) Origin: Star Wars Classification: Armored assault vehicle Users: Galactic Republic (Grand Army of the Republic), Galactic Empire (Imperial Army), Alliance to Restore the Republic Length: 22.02 metres Height: 9.57 metres Material: Armor plating made of durasteel and various composite materials Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of 7 (1 pilot, 1 spotter/co-pilot, 5 gunners) (This excludes additional complement of 20 to 30 additional soldiers and two AT-RT units) Terrain: Ground Attack Potency: Building level+ with anti-personnel blaster cannons (5 Gigajoules per shot). Large Building level+ to Town level+ with mass-driver cannon (Variable yield weapon whose potency depends on the type of shell being fired and the power setting chosen. On the lower end of the scale, a single shot surpassing the power of a Class-A Thermal Detonator can obliterate a trio of fully shielded Droidekas. On the higher end of the scale, shots can ravage the exposed and unshielded repulsorlift engines of capital ships, blast through the “neck” section of an AT-AT in one go that they completely eclipse starfighter grade laser cannons. They can also destroy fortress/capital-ship grade deflector shield generator globes with just a couple of well placed hits again proving that they eclipse starfighter grade laser cannons and are overall not too far off in power from the heavy laser cannons of an AT-AT) Speed: Superhuman travel speed (55 to 60 km/hr). Hypersonic attack speed with its armaments (Calc). Durability: At least Town level+ for the main chassis (Can take numerous hits from the laser cannons of a TIE Fighter and the main cannons of an AT-AT, which indicates that the main chassis is overall at least as durable as the something like an armed armed light freighter). At least Large Building level+ for the legs (The legs are far thicker than those of an AT-DP and should be at least as durable) Range: 2 km with anti-personnel blasters, much greater with mass-driver cannon. Weaknesses: * Cockpit is rather exposed and offers poor protection compared to the main troop compartment. The pilot is vulnerable to being sniped by weapons as weak as anti-personnel blasters as witnessed during the Battle of Teth. * Although more stable than something like an AT-ACT due to being lower to the ground, the AT-TE is relatively more vulnerable to anti-tank mines due to this (and also due to the armor on the underside of the chassis being thinner than at the sides and top). * The legs themselves are far less durable than the main chassis (especially at the “knee” joints). A single well placed hit from even a shoulder fired rocket to the “knee” joints can disable a leg. * Spare ammunition rack for the mass-driver cannon is in a hold in the front troop compartment. Once the mass-driver cannon runs out, Clone Troopers in the front compartment must get to reloading the weapon by hand. This is a laborious process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Military Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Land Vehicles